Happily Ever After?
by Razor-Valentine
Summary: When the plotline for 'InuYasha' gets destroyed, what will the characters end up doing? Beware total randomness.
1. Forgotten

**Chapter One: Forgotten**

Beware **EXTEME** randomness. This is not recommended for anyone that possesses any sanity at all. This was a completely random idea that I had at midnight, and decided to write about immediately. Also beware ooc-ness. There is a reason for it…if not a good one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

------------

They stood in the waiting room of the emergency ward. Everyone was nervous…after all; they couldn't exist properly without the plotline, could they? Even Sesshomaru was worried; he had made several jokes already. Surely, that was a very bad sign. He was on the verge of checking _himself_ into the hospital.

A nurse came out from the patient's room, quietly closing the door behind her. "Did you restore it," Miroku asked, on his feet in an instant.

"Well," the nurse replied slowly. "I am sorry, but the manuscript containing the entire plot for your story had already been burned too much for us to be able to save it." Everyone but the nurse paled noticeably.

"Does…does that mean," Inu-Yasha stuttered, unable to finish his question.

"Truly I'm sorry," the nurse told them again. "I guess…you'll have to manage on your own." She bowed, and made a hasty retreat.

The group stared at the off-white walls around them. Then Kikyo snapped.

"Does this mean that we aren't ever going to get the whole love-triangle thing sorted out? Don't tell me that I might actually get stuck with Inu-Yasha! Not when I was so sure that my reincarnation would end up with him!"

"What," Kagome asked, horrified. "No way am I still going to crush on Inu-Yasha if I don't have to!"

"I don't believe it," Miroku whispered in a state of shock. "I can be as lecherous as I want if Sango and I aren't destined to be together!" The girl in question glared daggers at him.

"Why don't we all try to look on the bright side of things," Sesshomaru suggested. "Maybe there's a spare plot outline."

"Since when are you an optimist," Kagome asked, mouth agape.

Sesshomaru slapped his forehead. "Damn!"

"This could be problematic," Rin observed to Kaede.

"More so than you know, Rin," Kaede agreed. "In fact, everyone should probably sit down for this one."

Rin looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Lady Kaede?"

"Ah, Rin. If we won't be continuing our story any time soon then I might as well tell you. I am not really the old woman that you see me as now. I am Naraku!" With these words, Naraku pulled off the Kaede costume.

All eyes were immediately glued to the half-demon, "What are you talking about," Sango cried out. "There is absolutely no way that my brother got kidnapped by Kaede!"

"She's right you know," Kohaku added. "I would like to think that I am a better fighter than _that._"

"Kukuku," Naraku laughed evilly. "There is no Kaede! Think about it. Have you ever seen us in the same panel in the manga? Nooo? Well then, what's so surprising? We had to work on a budget, and sacrifices had to be made—Oh, and Kagome?"

"What," Kagome asked, utterly confused.

"I am your mother."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Was I really that bad of an actor? Err, actress?"

"No," Kagome conceded, pausing to draw breath. "But it seemed like the right thing to say."

"Oh, well that's alright then."

"Wait a moment," Shippo said. "This is getting more than a little weird…can we at least go talk about these things somewhere else?"

"Hmmm," Kagome considered. "Well, since we aren't getting anything accomplished here, I don't see why we shouldn't. Anyone up for Starbucks?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, making an executive decision. He really had no idea what the girl was talking about. He'd never heard of 'Starbucks' in his life. "Ladies first," he said, pausing to hold a door open for Rin and Kagome.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome said, stepping through.

Rin looked up at her lord. He was acting so silly! "Thank you," she giggled, skipping through the doorway right behind Kagome.

"Anytime, Rin," the demon lord said, ducking into the next room after the girls.

"I don't believe this," Inu-Yasha grumbled.

With these sentiments, they went on their merry way to the greatest coffee shop the world has ever known.

------------------

VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! PAIRINGS, WHERE THEY GO NEXT, WHATEVER!

I'm not actually expecting anything to come from this fic…but, if you like it, then** please review** to tell me what you want to happen next!

Things explained: You got it right; you aren't crazy. They really did take the manuscript to a hospital.


	2. Coffee & Demons

**Chapter Two: Coffee & Demons**

Lol, just remember…you asked for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

------------------

After several minor mishaps, the group made it to Starbucks. It was very crowded when they arrived, but oddly enough, it cleared out pretty fast after they went inside.

"So," Kagome said, slightly flustered at having to fend for the entire cast. No one else knew their way around the future very well. Except for Naraku, of course, who had previously starred as Kagome's mother. She shivered. That fact was more than a little disturbing. "Hey," Kagome tried again. No one was listening. "Excuse me everyone." There was still no response. "Hey, LISTEN TO ME!"

Complete. And utter. Silence.

"Err," Kagome said eloquently. "Um. Well…what does everyone want to drink?"

"Uh," Inu-Yasha said. "Water?"

"What else would anyone drink, Lord Sesshomaru," asked Rin.

"I'm sure that I have no idea, Rin."

Kagome sighed. Life was hard. She was obviously going to have to explain the whole idea of eating things for fun, which the cast probably wouldn't understand for a while anyway, having lived in the feudal age all their lives. Suddenly her eyes widened, and an evil look spread over her face. "I'm stepping down from the post of tour guide," she announced.

"But, Kagome," Sango frowned. "We have no idea how to get around in your era! Our entire lives were spent in the Inu-Yasha series, and now that's gone!"

"Oh," Kagome smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I didn't say that there wouldn't be anyone to help. Hey, _Mom_, want to come over here for a minute?"

Naraku looked alarmed. "You can't stick me with _all_ of them," he cried helplessly. "Not when they're complete idiots!"

"Watch me," Kagome smirked, marching out the door.

"Care to repeat that last bit, Naraku," Inu-Yasha growled.

"No," Naraku said sadly.

"That's what I thought."

Naraku cleared his throat, and walked up to the counter. "Ahem," he said. "We want the water. All of it!"

"Uh," said a very confused employee. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that—huh?" Kanna had come over and was tapping Naraku on the shoulder. "What is it, Kanna," he asked. She pointed to the board above the counter that listed all of the beverages. "You want something from that," he tried to clarify. She just stared at him.

"Okay," Naraku yelled, slamming his hands down on the counter, making the employee jump back in alarm.

"Dude," the man said. "You just made huge fist marks in the counter!"

"There has been a revision," Naraku told him. "We want all of the water bottles, except for one, and we want a…" There was a pause while he glanced at the list. "…Vente iced café late."

"Uh, sir, you—"

"NOW."

"I'll get right on it."

"Good."

"It's a wonder he pulled off being my mom for so long," Kagome mused, looking in via a shop window. "He can't even order _coffee_ without whacking something. Boy does this ever make me appreciate Inu-Yasha. Plus, he's not my mom."

_Kukuku,_ Naraku thought. _I just ordered coffee, and I only whacked one thing! Kagome must be so proud…_

0o0o0o0

The drinks were a short time in coming, and soon everyone was once more outside, only now with cold water bottles in their hands. Kanna was the only exception to this. Since she had refused to drop her mirror, Naraku had turned it horizontally, and placed her iced coffee upon it as though it were a small table. Kanna would not move her head, either, and so they had been forced to search for a long straw. Luckily, Kanna wasn't too tall, and they had located an acceptable straw quickly enough. She now stood in silent contentment, sipping at her drink.

"Rin, aren't you thirsty," Shippo asked, looking at the girl. Rin wasn't drinking her water; instead she was staring at it dejectedly.

"Yeah," Rin said. "But I can't open the bottle."

"Let me try," Shippo said. She handed it to him.

Shippo clawed at the white lid for a minute. He wasn't actually able to open it, but he did manage to scratch a hole right through the top, allowing Rin access to the water inside.

"There," Shippo puffed. "It's open!"

"Wow," Rin said, smiling brightly. "I don't think that I could ever do that! My nails aren't sharp enough. I guess the bottles are designed for demons to open them. Thank you so much, Shippo!"

"No problem," Shippo replied, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"So," Naraku asked the group at large. "Where do you want to go now?"

--------------------

SEND IN A REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU WANT THEM TO GO NEXT! All ideas are good ones. By the way, even if I didn't add your idea from the 1st chapter reviews in chapter 2, there is more to come…your ideas are still running through my mind, don't think that I've forgotten them. 

Okay…that's all for chapter two. Come back next time to see what Kanna's like on caffeine.


End file.
